


Wolf of Persia? Illustration to be updated as I draw.

by MENSURA_art (mensuramjr)



Category: Prince of Persia (Video Game 2008), Prince of Persia - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Derek Hale, Derek is the prince, Gen, Illustrations, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Work In Progress, stiles is elika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mensuramjr/pseuds/MENSURA_art
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prince of Persia/Teen wolf crossover you never knew you needed.<br/>In which Derek is the prince and Stiles is Elika.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fuck. I might even write this if I wasn't busy with writing porn.

Anyway, I'll be updating this everytime I add to the drawing, so you guys can see my progress as I draw.^^


	2. Chapter 2

 

Update! these are about a hour each apart.

Though I think 80 % of the time was really spent on Stiles’ lips and the head-scarf thing. But mostly Stiles’ lips. 

This is done in SAI, and my hand is cramping so Imma gonna go and read filthy fics. 

 


End file.
